


Boyfriend

by dirtyoatmeall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Nekoma manager! reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Soulmates, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, outgoing reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyoatmeall/pseuds/dirtyoatmeall
Summary: A soulmate au where your soulmate can hear the song stuck in your head and Tsukishima is fed up with your music tastes.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	1. Boyfriend

He was at the end of his rope, patience thinning everyday the melody was on loop in his head, catchy background music to his day by day.

Normally Tsukishima didn’t mind your music choices, not that he’d admit it, but for the last three weeks, the same song has been on repeat in his mind. Now, don’t get him wrong, he’s definitely had songs stuck in his head that long, so have you, but this was different, this wasn’t like your usual music tastes, no, this was a song he hasn’t heard in years, not since he was a preteen. It was ridiculously cheesy and catchy, he only had to hear it a few times before it was stuck in his head, rendering him unable to change the song in his head as he had before. Now he even heard it when you were asleep, and it was starting to piss him off.

His teammates had obviously noticed the change in his attitude, even if he was moody before, it was at a whole new level the past few weeks. Of course, Yamaguchi had explained his predicament to the team one day after Tsukki almost spiked a ball at Hinata for laughing too loud. He didn’t tell them what song it was, he didn’t even know, but everyone suspected it was a catchy pop song, it just seemed like the type of thing to piss Tsukishima off. Said angry blond grumbled as he sat on the bus, yanking his headphones on to try and drown out the sound with other music. Yamaguchi smiled softly as he sat down next to him, he hoped the two of you met soon, before Tsukishima actually snaps.

The ride to the camp went by rather peacefully, the teen stretching their limbs as they exited the bus. The team entered the building, the sounds of volleyballs at chattering filling their ears, along with some out of tune singing. That’s when Tsukki first laid eyes on you.

You were with Nekoma, the red manager jacket on your frame alluding him to your relation to them. You were singing off-pitch into a water bottle, pointing to the different boys as you sang the words, swaying your body and making exaggerated gestures. The team was either singing along with you or laughing. Kuroo was singing to Kenma, and Yaku was kicking Lev, who was serenading the libero. Inuoka was red in the face and Coach Nekomata was looking on fondly at the scene. The rest of the teams were either ignoring you, or watching with interest.

Daichi snorted softly as the team walked over to Nekoma, getting set up for their first match. Tsukki took a moment to realize the rest has moved on, eyes wide as they took you in, singing the lyrics in time as the song in his head. Yamaguchi touched his elbow, snapping him out of the daze you put him in. He didn’t speak to the pinch server, instead jostling his bag onto his shoulder more and moving to follow the team, eyes never leaving your form, arm slung over a blushing Yamamoto.

Tsukishima didn’t interact with you until later that night. He had heard little snippets about you from Tanaka’s conversation with Yamamoto, fawning over the cat’s new manager. It wasn’t until after the games, when he was with the rest of the ‘third gym crew’, as Kuroo liked to call it, getting in some extra practice. Though he had heard you before he saw you, he could hear faintly you yelling for Lev, the first year in question cowering behind Kuroo before you appeared, hands on your hip as you glared at the poorly hidden spiker before moving your gaze to the rest of them. Tsukki sucked in a breath. He knew it was you. He couldn’t explain it, but everything seemed to fall into place the moment your eyes met. Your own eyes widened slightly before moving on to another, scowl on your lip as you met eyes with Kuroo. The captain went to speak, but you held up a hand, silencing him.

“I know what you’re going to say, you were getting in more practice, seeing your pals, whatever. But, doing so, you are wasting the food the rest of the managers and I cooked for you ungrateful brats. You will have plenty of time to socialize and practice afterwards, but Karasuno has some black holes as first-years and everything is going to be gone before you have a chance to eat.”

Tsukki snorted at the way Kuroo, Lev, Bokuto, and Hinata deflated at your scolding, moving begrudgingly towards the mess hall, Akaashi followed them, saying something to make you laugh before leaving. He was the only one left, and he turned from you to collect the stray balls, electing to clean up before following the rest of them. You raised a single eyebrow before following his lead, grabbing the basket and pulling it towards him, humming softly as you go. Tsukki smirked at the familiar tune, dropping the balls into the basket before stepping close to you. His smirk grew at the slight blush on your features at his close proximity.

“So, have you always been a Big Time Rush fan?”


	2. Boyfriend pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have another cheesy song in your head. (aka a fic with the song everyone thought the last fic was about)

Tsukishima groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms before putting his glasses back on and texting you.

To: Y/N  
Please, for the love of god choose some better music.  
He continued getting ready for the day, glancing at his phone when it buzzed, snorting at the response.

From: Y/N  
I’m sorry! I saw a funny TikTok with it as the sound and went through the whole tag last night 😔

From: Y/N  
But you can’t deny it’s a bop 🤪

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, packing the extra bento he made you (not because he was soft, but because you always forgot to bring dinner to late games and it annoyed him) and replied before saying goodbye to his mom, reminding her he had a game after school and would be home late.

To: Y/N  
I can and will, because I have taste  
From: Y/N  
Oh really? What’s that say about us huh? 😼

He rolled his eyes, greeting Yamaguchi as the two continued their walk to practice, talking about the game today.

To: Y/N  
🙄 Aren’t you supposed to be managing a team rn? You’re going to be at the game today right?

He knew the answer, you were the manager, of course you’d be there, but he still found himself asking every time anyway.

From: Y/N  
Well duh! I can’t pass up on an opportunity to see my baby

Tsukishima couldn’t stop the blush rising to his cheeks, Yamaguchi snickering at his face then laughing at the text that followed.

From: Y/N  
Sorry, Lev bumped into me and I accidentally sent that prematurely, I meant I can't pass up seeing my baby Yamaguchi 🥰

From: Y/N  
And you too ig 😜

Tsukishima scoffed and left you on read, putting his gym shoes on and getting ready for morning practice.

`

In Tokyo, you were cackling at the read notification, knowing this was when he was walking with the freckled boy. Kuroo looked over your shoulder at your texts, snorting at your jibes to him, he sighed wistfully.

“Ah, young love.” You and Yaku rolled your eyes at his remark, you shoved his shoulder playfully “Whatever old man, you’re just jealous I snatched up Tsukki before you could.” Kurro looked offended, placing a hand on his chest, though you could see the mischief in his eyes. “I’m not jealous, especially when I have Kenma, right?” The setter didn’t even look up from his game before replying “No.” You and Lev laughed as Kuroo deflated slightly, looking slightly like Bokuto. Before you could make fun of the captain more, coach Naoi calling everyone round for a talk before practice ended.

`

You hummed the song that had been stuck in your, and by extension, Tsukishima’s, head as you got the gym ready for the game today. You also had the song playing on a speaker, you liked having music in the gym before games, it helped ease tensions, especially since you usually put on corny songs no one had bothered to listen to since middle school. You usually picked one song and put it on repeat, causing the song of the week to get stuck in the head of everyone on the team, probably pissing off a lot of soulmates.

You snorted as you watched Lev serenade Yaku, trying to get out of receive warm-ups, wanting to wait outside for Hinata, Yaku, being fed up with hearing the song and having to deal with Lev, waved him off before coming to help you. “You know, I get why Tsukishima-kun is always so cranky.” You looked at your upperclassman with a confused look, motioning for him to continue. “What I mean is, if I had to listen to these kinds of songs on repeat for weeks on end, I’d be short-tempered too.” You rolled your eyes as the two of you set up the net, “You already are short-tempered Yaku-san.” He scoffed, before glancing at the commotion at the entrance. Kuroo was talking with Daichi, laughing at Kageyama yelling at Hinata, Lev and Inuoka trailing behind the duo. You went over to help Kiyoko and Yachi with their things, greeting the two girls warmly. You and Yachi chattered excitedly about the game today, her telling you about how Hinata and Kageyama’s weird quick has evolved.

When the three of you finished setting up, you looked around for your beanpole and his freckled friend. Spotting them, you walked over, greeting Yamaguchi first, squishing his cheeks as he giggled. Over the months since you had found out Tsukki was your soulmate, you had hung out with the two quite often, you had become good friends with Yamaguchi, when you weren’t texting your boyfriend, you were texting his friend, talking about his improvement on his serves, funny things that happened at practice, or the blonde tsundere himself.

You moved onto your boyfriend, smiling as he rolled his eyes at you quietly singing the lyrics of the song to him. “Keep it up, and you won’t have a boyfriend much longer.” Your grin widened, deciding to more dramatically sing to him in lieu of stopping, the two teams watching the interaction fondly. You finished the song, holding his hands in yours, stretching up to plant a kiss on his cheeks, which he absolutely did not blush at. You smiled moving away to go help your team practice. “Please, I could pick a much worse song than Justin Bieber, hmm maybe I will next week.” You winked and he groaned, putting his face in his hands as his friend laughed beside him.


End file.
